


Раненый человек

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 2 левел, мини [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя было позволять Скай узнать, кто она такая…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раненый человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wound Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373074) by [Prochytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes). 



> «Раненый человек» - практическое пособие в виде изображения, предположительно, созданное Гансом фон Герсдорфом, одним из самых известных немецких хирургов средневековья. В пособии изображен человек со множеством ранений и увечий, которые могли быть нанесены в бою или при несчастных случаях, с пометками, как их лечить.

С того места, где он сидел, окна видно не было. Спинка стула была высокой и закрывала обзор. Но Коулсон знал, что вид снаружи не изменился. Перед ним стоял отполированный стол, а впереди маячила выбеленная стена, и оба были окрашены цветами скрытого неба. Фиолетовый и зеленый, желтый и синий — на зависть любому шутовскому наряду. Уже неделю на Земле не наступали день или ночь.

Дверь у невидимого окна отворилась и затворилась. На стол перед ним опустились поднос и салфетка. Ноздри защекотал запах арманьяка и жаренного мяса.

— Добрый вечер, Филлип.

Она поставила второй тяжелый поднос на противоположный конец стола и села. Он следил за ней взглядом.

— Что это?

— Садовая овсянка, — ответила она, разворачивая салфетку. — Это…

— Я знаю, что такое садовая овсянка. Птица из Франции, откормленная и сваренная в бренди.

— Да. Это, конечно, незаконно, зато настоящий деликатес. Ешь, Филлип. Тебе понадобятся силы.

Деликатес. Первые слова, которые он услышал из этих уст, были «Прива, как дела?» Он моргнул, отгоняя эту мысль.

— Основное блюдо — турнедо Россини, — она подняла кусочек птицы ко рту и подождала, пока он последует ее примеру. — Я заранее порезала твою порцию на правильные кусочки. Прошу прощения за эту игру в наседку, — она пронзила его слегка укоряющим взглядом, — но мы оба знаем, что столовые приборы тебе доверять нельзя.

Она быстро покончила с садовой овсянкой и принялась наблюдать за тем, как он ест.

— Этим утром агент Уорд и мисс Купер совершили еще одну попытку побега, — сказала она, вытирая пальцы о салфетку. — Стоит воздать должное их настойчивости, человеческой отважности и неукротимости, и так далее. Но если они продолжат в том же духе, боюсь, мне придется скормить их агенту Мэй.

Он вытер губы и снова поднял взгляд.

— Значит, ты так и не поймала Харкнесса.

Она нахмурилась.

— С чего ты взял?

— Если бы тебе удалось, ты бы первом делом сообщила мне об этом.

— Действительно, — она откинулась на спинку стула. — Пожалуй, он немного погорячился, когда, поняв, что его предупреждение о медальоне слегка запоздало, решил выброситься в воздушный шлюз. Это было излишне драматично.

— Это позволило ему убраться отсюда, как можно дальше от тебя. Благодаря бессмертию он, наверное, сэкономил на парашютах целое состояние.

— Пожалуй. Но не думай, что я ночами не сплю, думая о том, что он бродит на свободе. В конце концов, капитан Джек Харкнесс, как и его кривозубая партнерша, запертая внизу, сделает то, что делает всегда: вылезет из укрытия в последнюю минуту и напортачит. — Она оглядела свои ногти. — Хотя, конечно, талант у него имеется. Если бы Институт Торчвуд послал его разбираться с той китайской деревней в 1989-м году, наверное, я бы здесь не сидела. Похоже, убиение невинных — его особый дар.

— Джек Харкнесс — не единственная твоя проблема.

— А кто еще может меня остановить? Твои «Мстители»? Нет более увлекательного и безобидного спектакля, чем человечество, играющее в суперсолдат. Ваши грустные капитаны. Или маленькие паучки. Это очаровательно. — Она задумчиво вздохнула. — Благодаря биопроцессору, который я незадолго до конца установила в голову Лилы, даже Скаро обливалась слезами — хотя и недолго. В конце концов, в этом был весь смысл.

— У них есть Халк.

— А у меня тогда будет армия. Халков. В конце концов, одну такую я уже уничтожила. Мы звали их Орда Травести.

— Асгард…

— Ох, Филлип, неужели ты не понял? Хагар Ужасный и его самовлюбленный маленький пантеон уже пытались помочь. Почему, ты думаешь, неба больше нет?

Он напрягся, и сковывавшие ноги ремни врезались в кожу.

— Потому что ты отняла у нее тело.

— А. Да, это понятная ошибка с твоей стороны. Я имела в виду земное небо. Обычные существительные, используемые в качестве имен, очень распространены, и часто приводят к недопониманию. Впрочем, не скажу, что и я здесь безгрешна. Так что, по-твоему, случилось с небесами?

Он облизал губы.

— Ясно. Асгард пытался использовать Бифрост.

— Именно. И как только они это сделали, я его взломала. Бог из машины не действует, если машиной управляет кто-то другой. Я заперла вашу планету в радужной клетке. Если он попытаются отключить его, и Асгард, и Мидгард сгорят в огне. И из девяти Миров останется семь. Еще, кстати, очень удачно, что эта технология очень плохо взаимодействует с пространственной инженерией. Если один мой старый друг с иррациональным неприятием развития науки решит приземлить ТАРДИС в своей излюбленной окруженной радугой гавани, сгорит не только Иггдрасиль.

— Ты все еще можешь уйти. Если от Скай что-то осталось, конечно.

Она фыркнула.

— Какой же ты бестолковый. Подделка тут Скай, а не я. Я все еще вижу ее в уголке своего разума, как отблеск отражения в зеркале заднего вида в этом ее безобразном фургончике. Надежды на трудовую жизнь и прославленное имя; так отчаянно старающаяся, чтобы папочка ею гордился. Вот, какой была твоя Скай, Филлип Коулсон. Короткой и скучной историей.

Он не отвел взгляда.

— Я повторюсь: ты еще можешь уйти.

— У меня нет для этого никаких разумных причин. Ты меня не победишь, агент Коулсон, потому что я не злодейка. Я ученая.

— Мелинда Мэй не согласилась бы. Если бы, конечно, ты оставила ей дар речи.

— Это очень ограниченный взгляд, Филлип. Модифицированный вирус Гепарда, которым я инфицировала твою драгоценную Кавалерию, просто раскрыл в женщине зверя, которым, по ее же мнению, она всегда была. Это просто эксперименты. Ни больше, ни меньше. Твоя маленькая доктор Симмонс согласилась бы. Она и в самом деле прелестное создание. Я почти поддалась соблазну отключить ее от центрального процессора, который она помогает запитать, и поболтать.

— Симмонс и Фитц привязаны к твоим компьютерам. Мэй загоняет и рвет в клочья твоих врагов. Плененный Уорд — гарантия повиновения Щ.И.Т.а, плененная Купер — гарантия повиновения Торчвуда. Остается только один вопрос. Зачем тебе я?

Улыбка на ее губах так ярко напоминала Скай, что он не сумел сдержаться и поморщился.

— Ты правда не знаешь?

— Не знаю.

— Потому что ты прекрасен, Филлип Коулсон. Ходячая энциклопедия вивисекции. Я смотрю на тебя — и вижу каждую проведенную операцию, каждую процедуру. Ты везалианская анатомия, «Раненый человек». У меня больше шансов утопить Бармаглота в банке с ядом, чем исказить тебя сильнее, чем уже есть. Теперь мы друг друга понимаем?

Он ответил улыбкой, мысленно собирая все имеющиеся ресурсы. Мэй, благодаря вирусу Гепарда обретшая способность перемещаться между измерениями (давным-давно ЮНИТ поделились информацией о Перивальском Инциденте). Оставалось надеяться, что сила воли, сумевшая совладать с Посохом Берсерка, как-то одолеет и эту напасть. Уорд и Купер, запертые в камерах внизу; Главное Решение и самый заботливый массовый убийца, которого он встречал в жизни. Харкнесс бессмертен и на свободе. И, наконец (он вспомнил эту улыбку, и желудок его сжался), пуля — или стрела, — смоченная в салициловой кислоте.

— Да, Рани, — сказал он. — Полагаю, да.


End file.
